


The Andersons

by KatsInSpace



Category: Chuck (TV), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Chuck. Sarah's name isn't actually Sarah Walker, nor is Casey's name actually John Casey. Did you actually think my name was Bryce Larkin?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Andersons

**Author's Note:**

> AU to Chuck and Glee. Things will be different and not aligned to canon. Pre-established Chyce.

“ _The National Championship round for the Show Choir Competition will be held at Los Angeles, in the-”_

Morgan changes the station. “Boring!” He exclaims. He hadn't been able find anything interesting going on. “They're all re-runs or _commercials,_ ” he groans.

Bryce sighs. “Just choose one already,” he mutters.

Bryce had moved in with Chuck and Morgan awhile back. He and Chuck had decided that they should start living together a few months into their relationship, so Bryce had moved into Chuck's room. They had gotten along just fine, because human-Bryce was pretty good guy, it's just spy-Bryce that people had a problem with.

“Yeah,” Chuck agreed. “That Show Choir Competition commercial seemed interesting.”

Morgan sighs. He didn't want to watch that but it wasn't as if he had anything else in mind.

“ _-the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, and the Warblers. Next week!”_

“Hey, it's next week,” Chuck comments, turning to Bryce who's staring at him oddly.

“I didn't know you were a Glee kind of guy, Chuck,” Bryce replies.

Chuck shakes his head, laughing a little. “I'm not.”

“Hey,” Bryce says light heartedly. “Because if you are, I'm not judging. I just thought I'd know by now.”

“Bryce,” Chuck says in a condescending tone.

“I'm not interested in a _singing competition,_ ” Bryce shrugs. “But Casey might be.”

Morgan frowns, looking at him. “Casey?”

Chuck stares at the two of them, sighing. “Please don't.”

“Oh yeah Morgan,” Bryce looks at said man, purposefully ignoring Chuck, fully knowing that Casey can hear them. “I distinctly remember Chuck telling me that Casey used to be a choir boy.”

Morgan gaped his mouth, eyes growing wide. “No way!”

Chuck glared at Bryce who was giving him a smirk.

Morgan turns to Chuck. “How'd you know? Did you hear him sing? Do you think if I asked him to, he would sing? Chuck? Chuck!”

-.-The Andersons-.-

At the Buy More the next day, Chuck could felt the glare of Casey on him all day. Morgan bugging Casey about him being a choir boy probably didn't help.

“I hate you,” Chuck mutters after awhile.

“No you don't,” Bryce tells him from where he's leaning against the counter.

“Why are you even here,” Chuck asks. “Shouldn't you be running your company?” Chuck references Bryce's initial cover.

“I can't go see my boyfriend whenever I want?” Bryce asks with fake hurt. “Chuck, I'm hurt.”

“If you were running a real company, you'd be a terrible boss,” Chuck comments, ignoring Bryce's comment. “Always running off, leaving your employees to do everything.”

“If I were running an actual company, I wouldn't be running off,” Bryce claims.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bryce nods. “You'd be there with me. We'd be running that video game company we always planned out before.”

“With Morgan,” Chuck adds on.

Bryce looks at him with a confused expression. “Morgan?”

“I uh,” Chuck looked away shyly. “I kind of also promised him that we'd be running a company too.” Chuck looked back up at Bryce with a shy smile.

“Then I'd have you and Morgan running the company with me,” Bryce corrects. “It would be called-” he trails off.

“BGL?” Chuck offers?

“Bartowski Grimes Larkin Incorporated?” Bryce tries out the name, frowning a little. He shakes his head. “Too much of a mouthful, don't you think?”

“Hey, simple and straight to the point, right?” Chuck says.

“Something simple would be Ben and Jerry's or Carmichael Industry,” Bryce tells him. After a pause, Bryce continues. “It could be like that but instead of Carmichael Industry, it could be Bartowski Co.”

“Why my name?” Chuck looks at him with confusion.

“Having a spy for the face of a company isn't exactly a good idea,” Bryce says in a quiet voice. “And you're a guy people like and trust.”

Chuck nods. “Makes sense, but what about Morgan?”

Bryce just shrugs, not bothering to give an explanation.

“Better not let Morgan hear you talking about him like that,” Chuck jokes slightly. “He'd be upset. And you wouldn't like Morgan upset.”

“I think I could handle him.”

Behind Bryce, Chuck could see Casey approaching. By the look on his face, he didn't seem too happy. Which was what he usually looked like.

“What about an upset Casey?”

Bryce frowns. “What?” He asks in confusion.

“Hey Casey,” Chuck greets instead of answering him.

“Chuck,” Casey glares over at Bryce. “Larkin.” He looks back at Chuck. “Sarah says she came across someone around town.”

“That's nice of her,” Bryce says sarcastically. “But why exactly do we need to know about her love life?”

“Not that you idiot,” Casey says harshly. “I mean crook. Morgan is already at Castle, I'll meet you there in five.”

“We need at least ten so I can talk to Big Mike about a break,” Chuck cuts.

“I'm giving you five.”

-.-The Andersons-.-

“That's it?” Bryce asks with doubt.

“Looks like you'll be going to that competition!” Morgan adds in laughing.

“It's a _singing_ competition,” Bryce complains. “It's not even on national television.”

“Hey,” Chuck cuts in. “It's still very important to people out there, Bryce.”

Bryce just sighs. Chuck notes that he doesn't look annoyed at all. Instead, he looks a little anxious.

“Hey,” Morgan offers with a smile. “From what know, the three groups are pretty good.”

Chuck and Bryce give him an odd look. “You looked them up?” Bryce asks with confusion and curiosity.

“What?” Morgan asks innocently. “After you said Casey used to be in the choir, I got pretty interested in it.”

“Focus Bryce,” Sarah cuts in. “We need to stop that guy before he succeeds.”

“Why rig a singing competition?” Bryce asks.

“He's done it to many other competitions,” Sarah informs them all. “This competition specifically doesn't matter, we just need to stop him before he doesn't it to any more.”

“That means having to actually _go_ the competition,” Casey says. “You won't have a problem with that, will you?”

Bryce shakes his head. “No, I'd just prefer it if I didn't have to.”

“Looks like the odds aren't in your favor.”

“Any ideas?” Sarah cuts in before they could continue their debate.

“Someone could sneak in as a judge,” Morgan offers, shrugging unsurely.

“With a week until the competition?” Chuck asks. “It wouldn't be possible.”

“I have a way,” Casey offers.

Chuck crosses his eyes a little at him. “You're not going to kill one of them, are you?”

“After all this time, you don't have some faith in me?” Casey asks in fake hurt.

“Okay, perfect,” Sarah says. “Bryce can go in as a judge-”

“Wait, why do I have to be a judge?” Bryce asks, looking a little nervous.

“Really Larkin? I thought we were over this,” Casey sighs.

“Can't Chuck or Casey be a judge?” Bryce asks, ignoring his comment.

“Chuck can't, he needs to flash on people, and Casey-” she trails off, giving him a hesitant glance.

Casey stares back at her, giving her a warning look.

“He doesn't want to,” she settles on her answer.

“Sorry Bryce,” Chuck offers some comfort.

Hearing that he had to be a judge made Bryce even more anxious.

-.-The Andersons-.-

“What do you have against singing competitions?” Chuck asks Bryce after getting into bed that night.

Bryce shifted onto his side, facing Chuck. He looks at Chuck, propping his head up on his arm. Bryce was wearing his usual night clothes which was just sweat pants. Chuck on the other hand, wore both sweat pants and a shirt.

“I don't,” Bryce claims. “It's just not my type of thing. I just never really understood them.”

“Well you're going to have get studying,” Chuck says, settling onto his side, facing away from Bryce. “You can't go in blindly.”

“I know that Chuck,” Bryce says, scooting closer to Chuck. He brings an arm around him, bringing him close.

Chuck shifted his head slightly. “You'll do great,” Chuck say softly.

“Thanks Chuck,” Bryce whispers back.

-.-The Andersons-.-

A few days pass and they still haven't managed to find anything on the person who's trying to rig the competition. Casey had also managed to get Bryce into the competition as a judge, with an alias of course.

“You will be going as the founder of your company,” Sarah informs him.

“So I'm using the name “Bryce Larkin”?” Bryce questions.

Chuck frowned. He tilted his head in confusion. “Isn't that dangerous?” Chuck asks. “Using Bryce's real name would attract too much attention.”

“If he did his job right,” Casey says roughly. “Then they wouldn't know him by “Bryce Larkin”. Besides, they'll be seeing his face so it doesn't matter.”

“It's fine Chuck,” Bryce reassures him.

Chuck looks over at him with concern. He gazed at Bryce with a confused look. “How are you okay with this? It's too dangerous for you to be going around parading your name.”

“Casey uses his official name all the time,” Bryce attempts to reason.

“That's because he can handle himself just fine,” Chuck says in a panic. “He's Casey!” Chuck waves over to him in emphasis.

Bryce raises his eyebrow. “Are you implying that I can't protect myself?”

Chuck went red. “What? No!” He stutters. “I'm just worried for you!”

“I can protect myself just fine Chuck,” Bryce continues to reassure him. “You don't have to worry about me.”

-.-The Andersons-.-

“So you're actually okay with this?”

The day of the competition, the four of them show up at the competition in Los Angeles. Bryce was in a suit, hair slicked back and Chuck posed as his companion, Charlie Bristow, while he too was in a suit. Sarah was a stage hand and Casey acted as the usher.

“I am,” Bryce answers back. “But even if I wasn't it wouldn't matter, the mission is more important.”

“Well, good luck,” Chuck says unsurely.

“I should be telling you that.”

-.-The Andersons-.-

Chuck sat, awaiting for the show to start. While he was curious as to the actual competition, Chuck kept his eyes out for the intruder.

So far, Chuck hadn't seen anything when the competition started being introduced. Starting with the host then the introduction of the judges.

“Due to unknown circumstances, Mister George Mallory, a hospital administrator, was unable to make it. So, Mister Bryce Larkin, founder of a nearby security company, has taken his place,” the host announced.

Bryce stands, faking a wide smile as he waved at the crowd. Chuck notes that the crowd didn't seem to mind that the hospital administrator wasn't there.

“I can't believe this,” someone muttered angrily next to him.

“What's wrong-” Chuck looks over at the man sitting next to him, but cuts himself off.

_**Company names, many of them. What seems like to be a few competitions. Cash. Jewelry. Gangs. Jeffrey Bringley.** _

Chuck blinked out of it.

“You okay man?” The same man that had muttered angrily was looking over at Chuck, a confused look on his face.

“Uh y-yeah,” Chuck waves it off. “I was just-” he shakes his head. “You were muttering about not believing something?”

' _This is him,_ ' Chuck thinks in a panic. ' _This is the guy we're looking for!_ '

“Oh it's just,” Bringley looked away. “I was expecting the hospital administrator, you know?”

“Is there something wrong with Bryce Larkin?”

“No, no,” he denies.

' _He's rigging the competition,_ ' Chuck thinks to himself. His hand inches to his phone in his pocket. He kept his eyes on Bringley, making sure that the other didn't see what he was doing. He discreetly texts Casey, Sarah, and Bryce that the man they were looking for was sitting right next him. Chuck originally didn't want to text Bryce because he didn't want him to worry too much, but Chuck just decided to text him too.

Chuck didn't know how long it took but it had taken the start of the Warbler's performance for something to happen.

“Excuse me sir?”

Chuck looks, seeing Casey standing there with Morgan next to him.

' _What's Morgan doing here?_ ' Chuck asks himself.

The guy Bringley was looking too.

“You're in his seat,” Casey says firmly, looking very intimidating.

Bringley narrows his eyes irritably. “This is _my_ seat,” he replies harshly. “I _know_ it is.”

“You're _in,_ ” Casey repeats, emphasizes his words slowly. “His seat.”

“You can't make me leave my seat.”

“I'm going to ask you to leave.”

“I am _not_ leaving,” Bringley rose his voice.

Casey wanders near him. Chuck could tell that he was going to force him to leave. Casey forcibly grabs Bringley, forcing him to stand.

“Let go of me!” He shouts, clamoring loudly.

It doesn't deter the group from their performance but the people surrounding them started to look. Chuck was surprised that the group hadn't been bothered by his outburst, considering they were sitting in the front row, near the judges.

“I will sue!”

“We don't appreciate people sneaking in,” Casey says loudly, dragging him away.

Morgan takes Bringley's seat as the man is still protesting.

“So the mission's over?” Chuck asks, glancing up at Bryce. His boyfriend still kept his eyes on the performance.

“Casey mentioned something about having to stay back,” Morgan informs him. “He said, and I quote,” Morgan lowers his voice, imitating Casey. ““Larking can't just up and leave in the middle of an aired competition, now can he?”” Morgan shrugs. “But hey, free entertainment!”

“I guess,” Chuck says reluctantly. He doesn't really mind watching it but he'd prefer to do something else. Besides, Chuck didn't want to leave without Bryce.

-.-The Andersons-.-

There had been a total of 14 groups and five groups went before the first break happened. The judges had been allowed to stand and walk around, with the audience going about for bathroom breaks or food. And since Chuck's cover was Bryce's companion, he had also been allowed backstage, Morgan however, was not.

After getting backstage, Chuck went off to go find Bryce. It took him awhile but Chuck saw him talking to one of the other judges. Once Bryce spotted Chuck, he immediately dismissed the other judge. He beamed and went over to meet Chuck.

“Bryce,” Chuck says with a smile.

“Charlie,” Bryce says his cover name.

“How's the competition?” Chuck says with a smirk. He knows that Bryce still didn't really like being there.

Bryce sighs. “It could be better.”

“Hey,” he says cheerfully. “There's only about 8 more hours to go!”

“Please don't remind me.”

Chuck laughs, seeing the exasperated expression on Bryce's face.

“Coop?”

Chuck notices that Bryce seems to go ridged. It's subtle but Chuck knows because he's known Bryce for so long that Chuck knows his tells. Bryce seemed to be forcing himself to not look. But Chuck looks anyway.

There was a teen and he seemed to be staring at Bryce intently.

Chuck looks back at Bryce, giving him a questioning look.

Bryce gives him one last reluctant look before turning to the him. Suddenly, Bryce is looking a lot less Bryce-like and more... someone else-like. He doesn't know who though. He's now wearing more of an arrogant look. “Hey little brother,” Bryce greets.

'Little brother?!' Chucks thinks.

“It _is_ you,” Bryce's brother says in surprise.

Chuck watches the two. Bryce seems extremely hesitant and rigid. His brother on the other hand, while happy, doesn't nearly as glad to see him as he probably should.

“What are you doing going around as “Bryce Larkin”?” He says the name as if it disturbed him.

Bryce hesitated, _actually_ hesitated. “You _know_ that I'm an actor Blaine-”

' _So that's his name._ '

“I _act,_ ” he over-emphasizes his words. “Bryce Larkin the CEO? Yeah, he didn't want to come out so _I_ came out for him.” Bryce seemed to really play the part of obnoxious jerk very well. “Turns out I look very much like him,” he nods as if it were thanks to him. He shrugs with a sure smile. “Who knew Bryce Larkin was a handsome guy?”

Bryce's brother sighs, an unsure smile on his face. He glances at Chuck. “Aren't you going to introduce me?”

Bryce glances at Chuck for a moment, no falter in this new personality. “Of course,” he says looking back at his brother. “Blaine,” he starts, stepping closer to Chuck and wrapping his arm around Chuck's waist.

Chuck gives him a confused look. ' _Why have I not heard of him?_ ' Chuck thinks to himself.

Bryce pulls Chuck closer to him, gently rubbing his hand against his hip. “Meet Chuck,” he says it proudly, looking at Chuck with a grin. “My boyfriend.” Bryce moves closer and presses a loud kiss against Chuck's cheek. “We met in college.”

“It's nice to meet you,” Blaine says with a smile. He steps closer, extending his hand. “Blaine Anderson.”

' _Anderson?_ ' Chuck questions. “Chuck, nice to meet you.” He shakes his hand, wearing a wide smile.

“How long have you been together?” Blaine asks, letting go of his hand. He seemed genuinely interested.

“About a year,” Chuck says honestly.

Bryce and Chuck had known each other for about a decade. Four years at Stanford, five year break, then a couple working together due to the CIA and NSA. When they were working together, they hadn't started dating immediately. It took them awhile to and when they had, it took a few months for them to move in together.

Casey and the agencies thought it was a good idea. With Bryce moving into Chuck's apartment with him and Morgan, he would be able to keep on eye on Chuck too. Even though Casey was there, Brcye was right next to him and therefore, able to protect him better.

“But we knew each other for far longer,” Chuck continued.

Blaine looked surprised. “Really?”

“What's with that look?” Bryce asked in a hurt tone. “You act as if you can't believe it.”

“No, no,” Blaine denied. But Chuck knew that Blaine _can't_ actually believe it. “It's not that.”

“It _is_ that,” Bryce says.

“Fine,” Blaine says in defeat, sighing. He looks back at Chuck. “You've been with Cooper _this_ long and you have somehow not gotten annoyed with him,” Blaine said it in disbelief.

Chuck looks confused. Did Blaine just insult his brother?

“Blaine,” he says in offense. “I'm hurt.”

“He has his charms,” Chuck tells him. “But I love him.” Chuck glances at Bryce.

Bryce was staring back at him, the look on his face was more Bryce-like than Cooper Anderson-like.Bryce looked at him gently, smiling.

Chuck smiled back.

After a moment, Blaine speaks again. “Mr Schuester is probably looking for me,”Bryce and Chuck look back at him. “I should go.”

Bryce nodded.

“It was nice meeting you,” Chuck greeted him.

“You too,” Blaine said, he looks back at Bryce. “You should visit home more often. I know you're very busy, but mom and dad would like it a lot,” after a moment, he continues. “I would too.”

Bryce nods. “I'll see if my schedule is clear.”

Blaine smiles as if that was amazing.

' _Bryce must not visit home very often._ '

“It's was nice seeing you again, Cooper.”

“You too, Blaine.”

Blaine waves goodbye and walks off to go find his coach.

After a moment, Bryce steps away from Chuck.

Chuck stares at Bryce, a look on his face. ““Cooper”?” He questions, a frown on his face. “How have I not heard that name? Or about your _brother?_ ”

Bryce sighs, a hesitant look on his face. He glances away.

“Bryce,” Chuck repeats, a more firm tone. When he still doesn't say anything, Chuck continues. “Who's Blaine? Is he actually your brother?”

Bryce closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He hesitantly looks back up at Chuck. “It's true, Blaine is my brother.”

“Then why did he call you Cooper?”

“Because that's my name,” Bryce says honestly,

Chuck's eyes widened. ' _What?_ '

“My name is actually Cooper Anderson,” Bryce clarifies, not lessening Chuck's surprise at all.

Chuck swallows heavily, a hurt look on his face. ' _Bryce had lied to him?_ '

“Come on, Chuck. Sarah's name isn't _actually_ Sarah Walker, nor is _Casey's_ name actually John Casey,” Bryce says it in a light-hearted tone, attempting to lighten the mood. “Did you actually think my name was Bryce Larkin?”

“We met at _Stanford,_ ” Chuck emphasizes the college, because that's where they met. When they were just two college students, they had been nowhere near the agencies, so they had no reason to have a fake name. “We met as Chuck Bartowski and Bryce Larkin! Why is your name Bryce and not Cooper?!”

“They recruited me before I started Stanford,” Bryce explains. “They wanted me to change my name since I was in the show business.”

“Was that the real you?” Chuck asks with an unsure tone. “Was _any_ of it the real you?”

Bryce hesitated, sighing.

“Bryce,” he repeats, very hurt. “ _Cooper,_ ” he says, waving it off as he sees a hurt look on his face. “Whichever you prefer, is what I see _now_ even the real you?”

“Chuck,” Bryce says desperately. “You know it is.”

Chuck hesitated.

“I love you Chuck,” Bryce tells him, taking Chuck's hands in his own. “I used to be an arrogant jerk who was so full of himself,” he explains. “But the Bryce you saw at Stanford? He really _is_ me. The CIA, while making me cold-hearted and closed off, they mellowed me and humbled me. I'm me Chuck, I promise you.”

Chuck stared at him, his hesitant look softening. He breathes out, a small smile on his face which makes a huge smile break out on Bryce's face. Chuck nods. “Okay,” Chuck says softly.

“Okay?” Bryce asks in a hopeful tone.

“Okay,” Chuck says smiling widely.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: My tumblr is Hernando-Hale. Criticism is welcome.  
> There may be possibly be another part to this story.


End file.
